New Found Father and son
by kalmalinga
Summary: Daniel craves parental affections, especially from one special person. He gets a chance to get his deepest wish granted off-world. There will be spanking of an adult in later chapters and infantilism too, don’t like? Then please don’t read it.
1. Chapter 1

New found father and son Part 1

**Warnings: There will be spanking of an adult in later chapters, don't like? Then please don't read it.**

Category: Gen. Hurt and comfort

Summary: Daniel craves parental affections, especially from one special person. He gets a chance to get his deepest wish granted off-world.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of Stargate SG-1 characters we're just borrowing them and we're not making any money out of this story.

Daniel couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Lately he'd been thinking a lot about his dead parents. For weeks now he'd craved for parental affections, but there was no one to still that need except from Jack. Daniel thought that Jack only made sure that he was safe, got enough sleep and food because they were best friends not because Jack had paternal feelings for him and that sadden him. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the Gamekeeper that happened almost a month ago. Every single night he got nightmares, reliving the horrible scenes of his parent's death and seeking a father figure that wouldn't appear. In his nightmares Jack screamed at him that he never could be a father to him and that he could never take Charlie's place even that Daniel had tried to convince him that it wasn't true. This was starting to influence Daniel's work at the SGC. He had hard time to focus on his work, been cranky, didn't eat or sleep much even though Jack had done his best to co verge Daniel to take better care of himself. He let Jack believe that he'd eaten and went to bed, but as soon as Jack had turned his back on him he'd done just the opposite than Jack had told him to. He was afraid that his place at SG-1 would soon be in jeopardy if things didn't start for the better very soon.

Daniel wished that Jack could be his real father. It felt good when Jack went all paternal like towards him, though he wouldn't admit it to him especially after nightmares he'd had about Jack rejecting him. He was looking forward for the gate travel that would take place in a few hours. He so hoped that Jack wouldn't hold on to his threat that he would ground him from going off-world. Jack had said if his behavior didn't start to change for the better as of now he would band him from gate travel until further notice.

So that was the reason that Daniel was at his best behavior at the moment. It took a lot of his energy to hold his crankiness at bay, focus on the briefing and pretending for his teammates, Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond that he was okay. Luckily for Daniel his energy wasn't wasted for nothing he got the okay to go off-world, though not without a warning from Jack, that he would be send home if he didn't keep behaving and follow his orders.

oOo

While Jack, Sam and Teal'c were looking off-world for technologies that could gain them in their war with the Goa'uld Daniel was in a cave studying the scribing on the cave's wall. It had taking much effort for Daniel to convince Jack that he'd be safe by himself while they did their thing. He had to promise him that he would radio them if he was in any kind of danger and wouldn't wonder off or touch anything that could get him in trouble or Jack's threat wouldn't be just a threat anymore.

Daniel couldn't believe what he was reading. If he had translated it right he could get his deepest wish granted. He knew if Jack found out what he was about to do he would be in big trouble very soon especially if he translated it wrong and it backfired.

He had to put his hand on a crystal obelisk that was on the cave's wall. If he wanted to get his wish fulfilled he had a feeling that he had to have something in his hand that belonged to Jack. He didn't know why but ever since he'd had the wish to have Jack as his father he'd borrowed Jack's yoyo without his knowledge. He carried it everywhere. He knew that it was silly and that he better put it back into Jack's office since he'd started to question people if they have seen his precious yoyo. Daniel was afraid if Jack found out he would think that he stole it. It would break his heart if Jack would start mistrusting him and think that he was a thief.

As soon as he put his hand with the yoyo on the obelisk and said his deepest wish out loud, a beautiful bright light appeared from the obelisk and few seconds later Daniel fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

New found father and son Part 2

See header and warnings from part 1. Thank you all for your review. We're happy that you like it so far and we hope you'll continue liking it.

While Daniel was at the cave the rest of SG-1 had spent hours on searching for technologies that seemed not to exist on this world.

Jack wanted to leave this boring world as fast as possible. There were no trees or any kind of life form. This world was dead and just plain boring. Suddenly Jack had a strange feeling a tinkling in whole of his body. Why had he the feeling that it had something to do with Daniel. Of course it had something to do with Daniel. He was alone in a cave; he couldn't believe that Daniel had convinced him to allow him to be on his own. The kid is a trouble magnet crying out loud, anything could happen to his kid. Jack couldn't stand if anything happen to Daniel. He hadn't any idea since when he'd started loving Daniel more than just his best friend as if he was his own flesh and blood. Making sure that the kid got enough sleep and rest, trying to keep him out of trouble he didn't do all that because he was his best friend, he'd thought that at first, but now he knew he had to admit to himself that it was more to it, that he did it because he had paternal feeling toward the kid.

Jack grabbed his radio and tried to get into contact with Daniel, but the kid didn't answer. 'If you keep ignoring me on purpose Daniel you'll be a very sorry little boy.'

"We're just wasting time here. Let's get to Daniel and head on home," Jack said. And then they all went on their way to the cave.

oOo

As he walked over to the entrance of the cave to get his wayward archeologist, with the rest of his team in tow, Jack's worries escalated. He couldn't help feeling that something was just not right and the fact that Daniel was not answering his radio wasn't helping alleviate that feeling.

Now, it could only mean Daniel was simply ignoring him, too absorbed with what he was doing to take notice of something as trivial as answering his radio. And the way Daniel had been acting lately, it wouldn't surprise him.

Since the Gamekeeper incident, Daniel's behavior had been a source of worry for the Air Force Colonel. The kid just wasn't himself lately. He'd been bad-tempered and irritable, which was way out of character for the usually kind and gentle young man. He remembered one particular occasion when he'd started to seriously worry. It had been but a few weeks ago, shortly after the Gamekeeper fiasco.

Daniel had missed lunch and Jack, knowing the kid had a knack for losing track of time, decided to pay him a little visit and yeah, drag him kicking and screaming to the commissary if necessary. But the scene that greeting him on arrival was something he'd truly hadn't expected. Daniel yelling some nasty hurtful things at one of his department colleagues for something he'd apparently translated wrong.

It was just so unnatural so, so un-Daniel, Jack had been more than a little shocked. And worried. Because there was no way Daniel in his right mind would react that way over a simple mistake, if anything, Daniel was a very understanding, compassionate person, to see him react in such a way to a fellow co-worker over something so trivial as an honest, innocent mistake was just unthinkable. Daniel had just never reacted that way towards anyone, not even under the hardest of pressures, not even to the Goa'uld, whom Jack knew were probably the only "people" Daniel truly despised.

So Jack had worried, and thinking it was probably the stress they'll all been under lately, had sent the kid off to get a decent meal and then some proper rest. But things hadn't improved, if anything, they'd gotten worse. Daniel had become even more quick-tempered and harsh, he'd even started to become rash and reckless. He'd started to out rightly defy orders, on and off world, to a point Jack had started to doubt the sensibility of even allowing him through the gate into situations and environments where such behavior could very well kill him one day.

And that's when he'd made the ultimatum, change the attitude or stay home. And apparently the mere threat had worked, Daniel's behavior had drastically changed after that, for the better, or so it had seemed. Daniel had been very careful not to give Jack any reason to make true to his threat and so Jack had stepped back, allowing him some space.

However, Jack knew things were far from being resolved yet. In spite of the attitude improvement, Daniel was still far from being alright, as he so claimed to be. He was withdrawn and uncharacteristically quiet, which in Daniel was just as worrisome and un-Danielesque as being rude and unkind. But being quiet was hardly a good enough reason to ban him from gate travel, so Jack had relented and dropped the issue.

But if things didn't improve or Daniel didn't start doing some serious talking soon, then Jack himself would see to it that he opened up. Jack just wouldn't let his best friend clam up and let himself be eaten away by whatever it was that was bothering him. Whether he liked it or not, he now had people who cared about him, so one way or the other, Daniel would just have to let them, his family, help him.

But first things first, first he would kill Daniel for ignoring his radio and worrying him like this. If he'd told him once, he'd told him a million times to keep his radio within hearing range and to always answer it and answer it quickly! And to never, NEVER leave it out of his sight. It wouldn't be the first time Daniel dropped his backpack, along with his vest and radio somewhere and completely forgot they existed.

But behind the outward exasperation, hid a nagging feeling of anxiety and fear. Fear Daniel wasn't just being his usual, single-minded and heedless self, but that something else was going on. And it was that something else, that unknown factor that was eating away at Jack. The suspicion that all was not well and that Daniel needed him enveloped the Colonel in an all consuming fear that only grew stronger and stronger with each step he took.

And when they stepped through the cave entrance, Jack's heart skipped a beat when they found Daniel lying on the cave's floor, Jack was afraid that he was dead. He was relieved when Sam told him that he was just unconscious.

"Let's leave this boring place and get Daniel to safety in Dr. Fraiser's care."

Teal'c picked Daniel up and they all left the cave and went back to the SGC.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

New Found Father and son Part 3

See header and warnings from part 1

A/N: Remember this is just fiction, out from our imagination; it has nothing to do with real life.

Jack sat in a chair beside Daniel's hospital bed, in the infirmary at the SGC, like he always did when Daniel was sick or injured.

Daniel hadn't woken up yet since they found him unconscious off-world. Jack was worried sick about what had happened to Daniel and why he hadn't woken up yet. It's been over five hours since they've been back from off-world. He didn't know how long Daniel had been out of the count before they found him in the cave.

Dr. Fraiser went to Daniel's bedside and checked his vitals.

"Doc. Is it just me or does Daniel really look a little different?"

Janet studied Daniel for a while. "You're right Colonel. I see it too. Strange, I never noticed before now he got some resemblance to you."

"What do you mean he got some resemblance to me?"

"Can't you see it? His face has some resemblance to your face. If I didn't know better I would think he's your biological son."

Jack stood up to get a better look on Daniel's face. "You're right Doc. But I don't remember Daniel looking like that. I wonder what happened to him and if it has something to do with Daniel looking like he's my off-spring?"

"I'm sure we'll get an answer soon. His final blood test is soon finished, maybe they can tell us what happened and that Daniel can tell us the rest when he wakes up."

"I hope he will soon."

oOo

Dr. Fraiser couldn't believe what the technician showed her. She grabbed the nearest phone.

"General. Dr. Fraiser here. I need to see you and Colonel O'Neill in my office ASAP. Yes it has something to do with Dr. Jackson. I'll explain it there, sir. Thank you General."

At Dr. Fraiser's office both General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill was waiting in patiently for Dr. Fraiser's elaboration to what was wrong.

Dr. Fraiser leaned forward at her desk and looked very concerned.

"Daniel's blood test shows that his blood work has changed and his DNA test shows that his DNA has too."

Both men looked shocked of the news at the doctor.

"Is there any concerns off the safety of this complex by Dr. Jackson's change or mutation or what you call it," General Hammond said.

"Or Daniel's safety," Colonel O'Neill asked worriedly.

"I don't think so sir. The test has shown negative to Goa'uld invasion of Dr. Jackson's body. And to your question Colonel, no I don't think Daniel is in danger. His vital signs are normal and I'm positive that he'll wake up soon. I have a theory what happened to Dr. Jackson with his mutation," Dr. Fraiser said. She looked at the colonel. "Colonel O'Neill. I have a feeling that you'll be very surprised when you hear my theory."

Both men looked curious at Dr. Fraiser to her theory.

"Since Dr. Jackson's blood type has changed to yo…"

"His blood type has changed? I'm not a doctor, but I thought I knew that blood types can't change?" Jack said.

General Hammond looked annoyed at Jack. "Colonel let Dr. Fraiser continue to tell us her theory."

"Sorry, sir."

"You're right Colonel. Normally at least on Earth blood types can't change, but since we're exploring other worlds we see and hear strange things can happen off-world. I don't know how it happened, but Daniel's blood type, blood work and DNA have changed and so has his face. Now to my theory; somehow I think Dr. Jackson has become your biological son Colonel…"

"What? Did I miss something I thought we're in middle of June and not first of April. How can you joke of something like this? You know what happened to my son Charlie and as far as I know he's the only son I ever had. Not that I wouldn't love to have Daniel as my son. But please never joke about something like this. It isn't funny Doctor!" Jack said angrily.

General Hammond was stunned about the theory without losing control. He knew he should reprimand Colonel O'Neill, but he could understand his outburst so that's why he didn't.

"Sorry you feel like that Colonel, but I promise this is not a joke and I could never joke about something like this. Daniel now looks like he was your biological son and not only that his blood type now matches yours. If it's okay with you Colonel I want to do a paternity test to see if I'm right."

Jack looked speechless at Dr. Fraiser.

"I can order you Colonel but I rather want you to agree to it willingly," General Hammond said.

Jack looked from General Hammond to Dr. Fraiser and then nodded. "Okay Doc. Let's go and make the test. I'm really curious to see what it shows."

Just as they were about to leave the office a nurse knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you sirs and ma'am. I'm here to inform you that Dr. Jackson has woken up."

"Finally!" Jack said and hurried out of the office and went to his friend, maybe now his son.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

New Found Father and son Part 4

See header and warnings from part 1. Thank you all for your great reviews, we're happy you like this story so far and we hope you'll continue liking it.

Jack was at Daniel's side in a flash. "Hey Danny how are you feeling?

Daniel blinked with his eyes and tried to focus on Jack. "Um…I-I…fine…I think. How did I end up here? The last think I remember; I was in the cave and I…" oops, I almost confessed what I did in the cave, Daniel thought.

In the meantime Dr. Fraiser checked his vitals and she looked pleased at the result.

"Do you feel any pain Daniel?"

Daniel thought about it for a few seconds. "No I don't Janet."

Daniel wasn't happy when Janet used her infamous flashlight.

"No headaches?"

"No. No pain at all."

"I'm happy to hear that Danny. Can you tell me what happened in the cave?" Jack asked.

Daniel blushed and looked down on the blanket and looked like he was feeling guilty about something. That didn't get un-noticed by Jack, General Hammond or Dr. Fraiser.

"Daniel I want the truth. If you don't I promise you won't like the consequences," Jack said firmly.

"Like what consequences would that be Jack? I'm a civilian."

"Well Dannyboy. I can ground you from going off-world temporarily or permanently or even give you a good old fashion spanking that I think you so desperately need."

Daniel looked shocked at Jack. "You wouldn't dare."

Jack looked firmly at Daniel. "Try me and you'll know I keep my promises."

Daniel gulped. Since he didn't want to feel Jack's threat come true, he knew he had to confess the whole thing, though he didn't dare to confess about Jack's yoyo. He was terrified that he'd now lose Jack forever and tears started to fall freely down his face.

When Jack noticed the tears he was afraid that he had been too harsh on the kid, but when Daniel were finished telling him, Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond the whole truth he knew he hadn't been after all.

"Let me see Daniel. You risked your life and safety to become my son?" Jack asked angrily.

More tears fell down Daniel's face. "Y-yes…I'm sorry Jack…I don't know what came over me…Can you forgive me? Please don't hate me."

Jack wrapped Daniel in his arms. "Daniel, I could never hate you. Only annoyed or a little angry at ya. Angry that you risked your life like that. Did you ever think about how I would feel if you died? Did you?"

Daniel shook his head and sobbed in Jack's chest. "I'm so sorry Jack."

"Shh it's okay Danny. Luckily you're okay. I've lost Charlie and I don't know what will happen to me if I lost you too."

"I-I'm really s-sorry J-Jack."

"I know, but not as much as you're going to be when you're better. We'll discuss it when you're been released into my care."

"Am I-I in t-trouble?" Daniel said sounding like a little kid that had been naughty.

"What do you think?"

"I-I guess I am."

"You got in one kiddo, but first Dr. Fraiser needs to be sure that you really are okay."

When Daniel had calmed down and only hiccups could be heard Jack tucked him back in his bed.

"Get some rest now."

"Dr. Jackson I'm happy that you are okay. And we'll discuss your behavior off-world when you're feeling better," General Hammond said.

Daniel looked shocked up at the general. He hadn't noticed he was there and now he was so embarrassed that he'd seen him cry like a baby in his CO's arms and that he'd heard Jack threaten him with an old fashioned spanking.

"I-I didn't know you were here General. I-I'm sorry that you had to see me like that and hear what I've done," Daniel said while he looked down not daring looking in the general's eyes.

"Don't worry son. I know your background. But that doesn't mean that I condole you risking your life like that."

Daniel nodded. "I understand General."

"Good, we'll discuss it further later. Now listen to the Colonel and get some rest."

"Yes sir," Daniel said and closed his eyes and it only took a few seconds and Daniel was asleep.

"Looks like you may be right. Dr. Fraiser about your theory," General Hammond said.

Fraiser nodded. "Yes I think so too," she looked from the General to Colonel O'Neill. "So Colonel, are you ready for the paternity test?"

"As ready as I ever can be Doctor."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

New Found Father and son Part 5

**Warning: Major tissue warning!**

Thank you all who gave us reviews.

Jack was again sitting at Daniel's hospital bed waiting for him to wake up, the only difference now was that Teal'c was kel-noreeming at the foot of Daniel's bed on the floor and Carter on Daniel's other side. Daniel had been asleep now for little over three hours. Jack was looking forward to Daniel waking up to make sure he was still okay.

General Hammond called SG-1 except from Daniel to come to the briefing room as soon as possible over the intercom and he sounded very worried.

Jack wasn't very happy that he had to leave Daniel but he reluctantly left the infirmary.

oOo

Hammond told SG-1 that they were needed off-world, Ferretti and his team were in a battle zone and they needed their help to get back to Earth.

"Sir. Not that I don't want to help them, but can't another team help them? I really need to be here for Daniel."

"Sorry, Colonel. They are really in trouble and they need the best team to get them out of that mess. Don't worry, Colonel, Dr. Jackson will be in good hands with Dr. Fraiser and I'll keep an eye on him too."

"Thank you, General."

Half an hour later they went off-world to rescue Ferretti and his team.

oOo

When Daniel woke up he was disappointed that Jack wasn't at his bedside. He was afraid Jack had changed his mind and that he really hated him for wishing to be his son. A tear slowly escaped down his left cheek.

Dr. Fraiser noticed from her office that her patient was awake.

As soon as Fraiser was at Daniel's bedside she noticed her patient's distress. She dried his tear away and brushed a stray lock of hair gently away from his eyes. "Colonel O'Neill had to go off-world with Teal'c and Captain Carter. He really hated to leave you Daniel, but the General ordered him to," she didn't mention about Daniel's friend Ferretti and his team being in danger so as not to distress him even further.

"S-so h-he didn't leave me because he hates me, because of what I've done?"

"No. The Colonel told you he could never hate you. You know he wouldn't lie to you?"

Daniel just nodded, though he wasn't quite convinced that it was the truth.

"So, Janet. Can I go to my office now?"

"First I need to give you one final physical and if it turns out alright and after you've eaten a decent meal, then yes, you can."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Why was he always the one who ended up in the infirmary and being tested and prodded at by Janet?

oOo

Daniel was happy when the physical was finally over. Now he just needed to eat and then he would be out of there. He was looking forward to going back to his office and getting some work done, but first he needed to find Jack's yoyo. He wondered what had happened to it. He hoped it hadn't been destroyed by the light.

When he was about to eat he started to panic for just a few seconds, because it was like he couldn't remember how to eat. He was relieved when it all came back to him later. He was happy no one had noticed and he for sure didn't want to tell anybody about it, especially Janet.

He made sure to eat everything so that Janet couldn't hold him in the infirmary any longer.

When Daniel stood up he felt a little dizzy and walked uneasily for a few seconds, which didn't go unnoticed by Janet. She hurried to get to him.

"Maybe you should lie back down, Daniel."

"No, Janet, please. I just stood up too fast. I'm fine now, honest."

Janet thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. "Okay, Daniel. But you got to promise to let me know if you're feeling any kind of dizziness or sickness. And don't leave the complex for a few days to be sure you're not going to suffer from any side effects; I'll make sure there's a VIP room ready for you."

"Okay, Janet. I promise," Daniel lied, with that he left the infirmary.

Daniel got very nervous when he couldn't find Jack's yoyo. How could he face Jack and tell him that he took and lost his precious yoyo. He decided to leave the complex and buy a new one, one that looked like an identical copy so hopefully Jack couldn't tell the difference. So he left the complex against Janet's advice.

He went from toy store to toy store and finally he found a match to Jack's old yoyo. Now he just hoped that he could fool Jack into believing it was his. He went to a secluded place and used the yoyo and rammed it against the ground so it looked like it'd been used for years.

Out of the blue, Daniel started to feel dizzy again and very tired. At first he got a little worried, but then he thought that maybe he had just over done it a little. He then decided to get back to the SGC; he just hoped that Janet or General Hammond hadn't found out he'd left.

oOo

Sadly for Daniel, he was greeted by two angry faces when he walked into the SGC.

"Dr. Jackson, in my office. Now!" A very angry General Hammond said. Daniel gulped and didn't dare go against General Hammond who looked like he was about to explode.

"Yes, sir."

"How are you feeling, Daniel? Any pain or dizziness?" Janet asked while they walked to Hammond's office.

"No, Janet. I'm fine," Daniel lied.

Janet studied Daniel closely, not sure he was telling her the truth.

"I hope you're not lying to me, Daniel or you're for sure going to be sorry when you get back to my infirmary."

oOo

General Hammond paced angrily in his office while Daniel sat in a chair and looked down, guilt ridden. Dr. Fraiser had left for the infirmary a few minutes ago.

"I'm really sorry. I just needed some fresh air."

"Did or didn't Dr. Fraiser order you not to leave this complex?!"

"Yes she did, but…"

"No buts, Dr. Jackson. When Dr. Fraiser orders you something as your doctor, I expect you to follow it to the letter!"

"I'm really sorry, sir. And I promise I won't do it again. Can I be excused, I want to go to my office and do some translations?"

"No, not just yet, Dr. Jackson. We also need to discuss about you risking your life un-necessarily on PX-587. I'm going to ground you from going off-world for two weeks…"

"Two weeks? No please…"

"I wasn't finished young man! Yes two weeks!" As the General noticed that Daniel was about to argue some more he added, "You'll be grounded longer if you try to keep arguing with me. If you were my son or grandson, I would get you over my knee, but I'm sure that Jack is going to when he hears what you've been up to."

Daniel looked worriedly at Hammond. "No, please, sir. Don't tell Jack. He's gonna skin me alive!"

"I won't tell him, but you will! And you deserve whichever punishment he sees fit. Now you better go to the infirmary and let Dr. Fraiser check out if you really are fine after your trip out of this complex "

"That won't be necessary. I really am fine," Daniel said even though he felt the opposite.

"I didn't ask you. You are going to the infirmary, since you often over do it with 'I'm fine', an airman is going to make sure of it," with that, General Hammond picked up the phone and called an airman.

But before Daniel was able to go out of the General's office, Daniel passed out.

General Hammond ran to Daniel's side and got Daniel's head on his lap. "Dr. Jackson!" "Daniel, wake up son," Hammond said while he gently robbed Daniel's cheeks all grandfatherly with his hand.

An airman heard to commotion and ran into the office.

"Call the infirmary and tell them to hurry!"

oOo

It had been three days now since Daniel had passed out in the General's office and he hadn't woken up yet. He just got weaker and weaker each day. Dr. Fraiser didn't have any ideas as to what was wrong with him. Another team had tried to gate to PX-587, to see if they could find out if what had happened there was causing Daniel's illness, but sadly, with no luck as the gate wouldn't open. SG-1 was still off-world helping Ferretti, though the battle had ended, but they had promised the natives to help them back on their feet. They didn't tell them about Daniel, so they didn't have to worry about him. The General lied and told the Colonel that he had banned him from the SGC for two weeks as a punishment for what he'd done off-world.

Dr. Fraiser called the General to her office; she didn't want to be too far away from Daniel. She wasn't looking forward to what she was going to tell the General.

"Sir. You better get in contact with SG-1, especially Colonel O'Neill. I-I'm afraid…that…Daniel…hasn't…m-much t-time…l-left," tears ran freely down her face, not caring what the General thought about her emotional state. She normally didn't react like that in situations like this. She was a professional after all, but this was about Daniel, who was the heart and conscience of the SGC and SG-1. And besides she hadn't slept or eaten much in those three days because of attending Daniel's medical needs and worrying about him.

"Is there really nothing you can do?"

Dr. Fraiser shook her head sadly. "Sadly not. I can only make him comfortable. It's so frustrating not knowing what's wrong and how to help him!"

"You've been into situations much like this before and in the end, you've always succeeded in saving Dr. Jackson's life; hopefully, it'll happen this time too."

"I hope so, but I'm afraid we have to expect the worse."

Hammond nodded sadly. "I'll contact SG-1. I just hope they'll be here in time."

The phone rang. It was a technician who told Dr. Fraiser that the paternity test was finished. They waited for a few minutes before an orderly came with the results.

Dr. Fraiser read the result and said, "My Gawd! Poor Colonel O'Neill, when he hears about this, especially if Daniel is going to…how, will he react if he loses another s…" Dr. Fraiser just couldn't end her sentence.

"So the test is positive?"

oOo

SG-1 hurried back to the SGC. When General Hammond told them about Daniel's condition on their way to the infirmary, Jack got very angry and yelled at the General, "Why the hell didn't you inform me that Daniel was sick when you got in contact with us! Instead of lying about him being banned from the SGC!" Not caring about being rude to his commanding officer.

"Colonel! I'll look past your attitude, since I can understand your reaction. But I expect you not to talk to me like that again! I had my reasons Colonel, but as your commanding officer I don't need to explain myself."

At the moment Jack didn't need an explanation he only needed to get to Daniel and fast.

oOo

SG-1 was allowed to go see Daniel before their mandatory check up, since it looked like it was only a matter of time before Daniel would leave this plane of existence.

Jack was shocked to see how pale and fragile Daniel looked, a respirator was helping him breath. He gently sat beside Daniel and brushed a lock of his hair gently away from his eyes, careful not to mess with all the wires that were on and in Daniel's body. He couldn't control his emotions and he started crying out of fear of losing his best friend who felt like a son to him.

Captain Carter couldn't hold back her tears either; even Teal'c had a hard time keeping his emotions under control.

After a few minutes, Dr. Fraiser asked Sam and Teal'c to leave for a few minutes since she needed to talk to the Colonel in private.

Jack and Janet walked a few feet away from Daniel.

"Colonel. We got the paternity test results a few minutes ago…I-it's p-positive, sir. You're Daniel's biological father."

Jack looked speechless at Janet for a few seconds. When he got his voice back he yelled "You mean that I'm going to lose another son!!"

Dr. Fraiser looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so, sir. I'm so sorry; I wish I knew how to save him."

Jack didn't need anyone to be sorry; he had enough of that after Charlie died. He went back to Daniel without a word; he wanted to spend every minute he had left with his son.

TBC

Authors' Note: Yes we know we are evil with that major cliffhanger! The question is, are we so evil to let Jack lose another son? A little hint; which adult in this story do you think will get more than one spanking in later chapters? It's for sure not Jack, well at least not for now, we never know if his own dad or his 'uncle' George Hammond sees the need to, only time will tell.

Stay tuned for part 6!


	6. Chapter 6

New Found Father and son Part 6

Thank you all for your reviews. Here's finally part 6 for ya!

Jack couldn't believe he was about to lose another son. He wished he'd had more time with him and with Charlie. How would Charlie have reacted getting a big brother? No, he couldn't think like that, Charlie was dead and Daniel would be soon, too. Jack wished he could turn time back. If only Daniel had known that he didn't have to go through all this to become his son, didn't the kid know that he already loved him as his own flesh and blood, before all this happened? Obviously not or he wouldn't have risked his life like that. He couldn't be angry with him, only with himself for not making sure Daniel knew about his real feelings towards him.

Jack noticed the speculative expression on Dr. Fraiser's face when she looked at the monitor that showed Daniel's life signs.

"What's wrong Doc? Is it t-time?" Jack asked with worry.

"Actually, no, Colonel. I don't want to put your hopes up too high, but at the moment Daniel's vital signs look as though they are stabilizing."

Jack looked hopefully at Janet. "You mean that maybe Daniel won't die?"

"If his vital signs keep stabilizing then no, he won't. But the danger isn't over yet."

"I know, but at least there is hope now."

Jack turned his attention back to Daniel. He got his lips to Daniel's ear, "If you pull through this Danny, I promise I'll buy you the biggest and darkest coffee as soon as the Doc allows you to drink coffee again. So please, son, stay. I love you and I want to have a chance to be your father in any way possible."

"Whatever you're doing Colonel, don't stop. I don't know how but it's somehow working on Daniel's vital signs for the better."

Jack took Daniel's hand that didn't have an IV on gently in his own. "Not only that, Danny. We'll find a day to do whatever you want to do…like…like going to all the museums you want to go to. Watch discovery channel, do things together as father and son."

"It's working, Colonel. Continue till his vital signs are back to normal. I'll tell you when it is."

Jack, Janet and Sam smiled brightly; Teal'c smiled the best way he could.

After Jack's throat felt very dry from talking to Daniel, Daniel had stabilized and was now out of danger.

"I've never before believed in miracles, because of Daniel I'm starting to believe in them now," Dr. Fraiser said.

oOo

The next day, Daniel woke up and was breathing on his own. His color was back to normal and his vital signs too. Dr. Fraiser had no idea why Daniel had been near death one moment and then suddenly, out of the blue, was out of danger. One thing was for sure, Dr. Fraiser was going to do a lot of testing on Daniel, to make sure he wouldn't get a relapse.

Jack thought this day was the best day of his life when he once again was able to see Daniel's beautiful blue eyes.

"So Daniel you're finally back amongst the living. You gave us quite a scare."

Daniel smiled weakly and looked confused around the hospital room.

"You're in the infirmary Danny. You passed out in the General's office a few days ago and you were really sick for a while we almost lost you."

"S'rry."

"Don't you worry about anything now. Save your strength for your recovery."

Daniel nodded. "O'ay…" Daniel coughed; Jack got some ice chips in his mouth.

"Thanks, dad…sorry I mean, Jack. I don't know why I called you that."

Jack looked surprised at Daniel when he heard him calling him dad. He never thought he would ever be able to hear anyone calling him dad again. He felt very honored that he now had a son like Daniel and was moved that he was calling him dad too.

"Well, Danny. I know why. You have every right to call me dad and I expect you to continue from now on. Since I am now your biological father."

Daniel looked confused at Jack and Jack noticed it.

"Dr. Fraiser made a paternity test and it showed that I am your father. It looks like the cave on PX- whatever granted you your wish, so from now on you're stuck with me kiddo."

Daniel smiled, but then the smile suddenly faded. Daniel looked down at the blanket. "H-how are you feeling about m-me being y-your s-son?"

Jack lifted Daniel's chin gently. "I'm very proud to have you as my son, though you should have known that you didn't have to go through all this. I already loved you as if you were my own son, I didn't need to be your biological father to do so."

Tears fell gently down Daniel's face. "I-I'm s-sorry. If I'd known I…"

"We'll talk more about it when you're back on your feet, now you just need to focus on getting better."

"Starting with you getting a decent meal Daniel and I don't want to hear you arguing with me about it," Dr. Fraiser said firmly.

"But I…"

"Ath, ath, Daniel. You heard the doctor, no arguments. And I agree with her."

Daniel let out a deep sigh and pouted a little.

Just as he was about to eat he panicked.

"Daniel what's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I can't remember how to eat! I can't remember how to do it, dad!"

Jack looked worriedly from Daniel to Dr. Fraiser.

"Don't think how to do it. Just do it, try it. I'm sure it'll come back to you."

Daniel nodded and then lifted his right hand and tried to pick up the fork, but with no luck.

"What's wrong with me?! I just can't remember how to eat!" Daniel cried out and pushed the plate with the food so it crashed to the floor.

"Easy, Danny. We're going to figure this out," Jack said and then hugged his son.

"Let's get you to the MRI," Dr. Fraiser said.

TBC

Authors' note: Okay so we weren't that evil, but be warned the danger isn't over yet, there's more to come.


	7. Chapter 7

New Found Father and son Part 7

Read warnings from part 1 please.

A/N: Remember this is only fiction and has nothing to do with real life

Neither Jack nor Dr. Fraiser could calm Daniel down after his panic attack for not remembering how to eat. In the end Dr. Fraiser felt the need to give Daniel a sedative not only for his own protection but also for him to be calm while he was in the MRI tube.

"What's wrong with Daniel Doc? Is he suffering from some kind of brain damage?" Jack asked while Dr. Fraiser and an orderly got Daniel in the MRI.

"At the moment I haven't any explanation for it Colonel. Daniel didn't suffer from any head injury nor did his brain suffer from lack of oxygen, that could explain brain damage. Let's wait and see what the MRI result says before we make any assumptions."

"Maybe that 'grant you're wish wisher' fried his brain…"

"Colonel, please. Let's wait till the test results get back. Daniel was fine the first time he woke up when you all where helping Ferretti and his team off-world. He didn't have any trouble eating."

Dr. Fraiser looked bewildered at the MRI results. "If I didn't know any better I would think that these results were from a baby…"

"A baby? Daniel is for sure not a baby, doc. That machine must have made a mistake."

"There's no mistake. I need to do other tests. For one I need a new profile of Daniel's brain chemistry."

oOo

While Daniel was sleeping in his hospital bed, Jack, General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser were in Fraiser's office.

"All the results I got back confuse me a lot. I've never seen anything like it before. At one point the results say we're dealing with a mature adult, but in others they say we're dealing with an infant that needs to learn and grow. So we need to prepare that Daniel is going to have to re-learn things like a baby"

"How can that be Dr. Fraiser? Dr. Jackson doesn't look like an infant at all."

"I can't explain it sir."

"I have a feeling the cave that granted Daniel's wish has something to do with it."

Jack looked from Dr. Fraiser to General Hammond. "Sir. Permission to go back to where all of this started. Maybe with Captain Carter's help we can find out what's wrong with Daniel. Maybe even undo his wish not that I don't want to be his biological father, but because of the side-effects. It's not worth to risk his life over it."

"Granted, as soon as we're able to open the gate to that world."

"Why shouldn't we be able to?"

"When Daniel got sick while you were off-world we tried to get a team there to find out if the cause was on that world. We weren't able to open it and we couldn't find out why we couldn't. Don't worry, Colonel, we're going to continue trying."

"Good. I need to be with my son when he wakes up," Jack stood up and then looked from General Hammond to Dr. Fraiser. "General. Dr. Fraiser," and with that Jack left Dr. Fraiser's office.

oOo

After all the tests Daniel had to go through were finished, he was placed in an isolation room at the infirmary with an extra bed for his father who wouldn't leave his son's side more than necessary.

After Daniel woke up again, it turned out that eating wasn't the only problem he had.

When Jack noticed Daniel had tears in his eyes he wrapped an arm around him. "Hey, Danny. What's wrong?"

"I-I-m w-wet. I couldn't feel I had to go, honest!" Daniel said between sobs.

"I believe you, son. Don't worry, let's get you changed in the bathroom. I'll help you," Jack stood up and then helped Daniel to his feet. True enough, Daniel's hospital scrub bottoms were all wet. "I better help you with a bath too." Jack noticed that Daniel walked like a baby that had just learned how to walk. 'Well, at least he could walk,' Jack thought.

In the bathroom, Jack waited to see if Daniel was able to get his clothes off on his own. It turned out he couldn't and Jack had to teach him how to do it.

When Jack was helping him get his boxers off Daniel blushed, later he yelled, "I hate this! Why am I acting like such a baby?! Why is it that I can easily talk but can't remember how to go to the bathroom on my own or undress myself?! I'm stupid, I wish I had died!"

"Daniel, enough! I know you're frustrated, but don't you ever wish you were dead!" Jack said firmly.

"Well, if I were I wouldn't be a burden to you!"

Jack couldn't help himself; he gave Daniel a hard swat on his bare backside.

"OW!"

"You will never be a burden to me. Now calm down or you'll get more of those, and believe me, there's more where that one came from!"

Daniel pouted. "You can't do that, you have no right to!"

"That's where you're wrong, son. Now that I'm your father, I have. You were the one that wanted me as your father and you're going to find out that a father not only gives his son love and comfort, but also discipline."

"It's too late for discipline."

"That's where you're wrong. No more stalling. You better get into the bathtub before the water gets cold," with that Jack gently led Daniel to the tub and helped him in.

When Jack was sure Daniel was settled in the bathtub he said, "I need to get you some clean scrubs. Stay still and don't try to stand up. I'll be back before you know it."

Since Daniel wasn't really a baby or a young child, he thought it wouldn't be dangerous for Daniel to be left alone in the tub for a few minutes. Jack was wrong though, when he came back to the bathroom after he'd talked with Dr. Fraiser on the phone in the isolation room, Daniel was fighting for his life. His head was under the water and he tried furiously to get his head above the water.

"For crying out loud! Daniel!" Jack hurried to Daniel and helped him out.

Jack bent down and wrapped his arms around Daniel, who was still sitting in the bathtub, and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. Next time I'll make sure that everything is ready before your bath so there'll be no need for me to leave you on your own while you're in the tub."

"Not your fault that I'm too stupid to bathe in a tub on my own!"

Jack loosened his hold on Daniel and then grabbed him by his arms and pushed him firmly backwards so he could look into his son's eyes. "Listen to me good, Daniel. I don't want to hear anymore self loathing comments from you, young man. Understood?!"

Daniel looked down, not daring to look into his dad's eyes. Jack gently lifted Daniel's head. "I asked. Understood?! You're not stupid. You're a good man and I love you, son. You're going to pull through this and I'll help you."

Daniel looked shyly into his dad's eyes. "Y-yes dad. Thanks."

"What's fathers for?" Jack said, smiling brightly and Daniel couldn't help himself but to smile too.

"We better get you properly bathed and out of the tub before you get cold."

Jack helped Daniel get washed at places where he couldn't do it himself, then got him out of the tub and helped him get dry with a towel.

Jack led Daniel to sit on the toilet seat. "Try and see if you can do your business, then I'll help you get your clothes on and with your shave."

After a few minutes Daniel said he was finished. But before Jack could help him up there was a knock on the door and then they could hear Dr. Fraiser. "It's me, I'm here with some scrubs and I want to take a look at Daniel before he gets them on. Jack got a towel over Daniel's waist before he opened the bathroom door.

Dr. Fraiser handed Jack some scrubs and some diapers for adults. Jack looked confused at the diaper in his hand.

"Since Daniel doesn't have any control over his bodily functions at the moment, I think it'll be best for him to wear diapers."

Daniel looked shocked up at Dr. Fraiser and then up at his dad. "No dad, please! I don't want to wear any diapers, I'm an adult not a little kid!"

Jack looked sadly at his son. "No you're not a little kid. You're not the only adult who needs to wear a diaper either; it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You've had diapers on before, Daniel. About six months ago when you were in a coma for two weeks. As soon as you get back control of your bodily functions you can get them off again."

"I was in a coma, there's a difference. I'm awake and I don't want to wear any diapers and you can't make me!"

"Daniel, enough! You are going to wear them till you've got the control back. End of discussion. Doctor, you better take a look at Daniel now so that I can help him get dressed."

Daniel wrapped his arms over his chest and pouted.

oOo

Daniel was happy when the bathroom séance was finally over. It had been very embarrassing for him to get checked out by Janet when he sat naked on the toilet, but that was nothing compared to when his dad put a diaper on him. Oh, he had tried to fight his dad about getting one on, he even tried kicking and screaming, but that only ended up with him getting over his dad's knees and getting a sore bottom from ten hard swats by his father's hand. And that's why he now was lying on his stomach on his bed, even the diaper wasn't padded enough for him to be on his back without hurting.

"I can't believe you actually spanked me, dad. I am an adult, you know!" Daniel said between hiccups a residue from crying.

"Well, you for sure didn't act like an adult. When you act like a kid then expect to be treated like one."

Daniel just pouted in response to his dad's answer. Now he just wanted to sleep and then later wake up and finding out that all of this, except from Jack being his dad, was just a bad dream.

Daniel thought it was weird that he easily called Jack dad instead of by his first name, maybe it's because he'd dreamt for quite awhile now about Jack being his dad.

When Daniel was beginning to dose off a nurse came in with a tray of food.

"I'm not hungry," no way did he want to embarrass himself by being fed like a baby.

"Thank you, nurse. Just put it on the table there and I'll make sure Daniel eats it," Jack said.

"But, dad I…"

"Ath, ath. No arguments! You need nourishment to get back on your feet," with that Jack helped Daniel to sit up. When Daniel winced when his backside touched the mattress, Jack found a soft pillow for Daniel to sit on.

Jack fed Daniel with a spoon. The first few spoonful Daniel almost choked and Jack had to show him how to swallow food, but with no luck, even drinking from a glass was useless. Jack called a nurse and asked her to get some mashed potatoes and some milk in a sippy cup so it would be easier for Daniel to swallow and that it was, though Daniel wasn't happy about his dad feeding him or that he had to drink out of a sippy cup like a helpless, little toddler.

As Jack understood his son's distress, he said, "Son, don't worry about it. See it as your father helping and taking care of you while you're sick."

Daniel just nodded sadly and some tears ran down his cheeks. Jack dried them away and then hugged his son until his son fell asleep in his arms.

Dr. Fraiser walked silently into the room so as not to wake Daniel.

"Colonel. I heard he had some trouble eating normal adult food and drinking out of a glass," she looked at the empty plate and the sippy cup, "I can see that he was able to eat mashed potatoes and drink out of a sippy cup, that's good."

"Ever since the incident off-world he's been acting very childish, not just physically. I'm very worried about him. What if this is permanent?"

"His childish behavior is caused by his erratic brain chemistry. I'll get him into physical therapy as of tomorrow. If it turns out to be permanent we're all going to help him cope. Just keep up what you're doing; you're really doing a good job by guiding him."

"Thanks, Doc."

oOo

It had been a few weeks now since the incident off-world and Daniel still needed help with everything. His dad and he were sharing a VIP room. Jack keept on demanding that he be the main caregiver to his son and assist him with his needs, not knowing that he was saving his son's life by it, but he'd soon find out.

Now they were finally able to get back to that planet to find out how to help Daniel. Daniel protested that they forced him to stay at SGC, not only that but in the infirmary too, so that he'd always be supervised 24/7 while they were gone. He hated it and wished he could get back his independence very soon.

Just a few days after SG-1 minus Daniel went to PX-587 Daniel started to get weaker and weaker again, they tried to get into contact with SG-1, but to no avail.

"He's flat lining!" A nurse yelled.

"Get me the defibrillator STAT!" Dr. Fraiser yelled and when she got it she frantically tried to save her patient's life.

In the distance Daniel could hear the commotion, but he was too preoccupied when he noticed a couple standing few feet away from him. When he noticed who the couple was, he yelled, "Mama, baba!"

TBC

Authors' note: Yeah we know we're once again being evil towards you all readers. So do you have any ideas now to why Daniel almost died the first time around and that he's in mortal danger again? We think we gave you a little hint in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

New Found Father and son Part 8

Please read warning from part 1. Be warned there's some spookiness ahead also in part 9. Remember this is only fiction and just written for fun which we want to share with you.

Jack was frustrated they'd been on the planet for a few days now and it felt like an eternity already. He was sure that this planet was the most boring place he'd ever been to. Sadly they hadn't found any answers to why Daniel suddenly can't remember how to do simple things like feeding himself. They had taken pictures outside and in the caves especially the writings so that Daniel, if he was able to and other linguist can study them some more. As soon as they gotten all the things they thought they needed they were on their way home. To Jack's and the rest of his team's dismay they weren't able to open the gate. They tried since the first day they came here. Jack was eager to get away from this boring planet but not as much as he did to see and talk to his son again.

He wondered how Daniel was and hoped that when they got back to the SGC that he wouldn't get terrifying news that his son was dead. He'd been lucky the last time, but what if he wasn't this time? How would he survive, if he lost another son? No he couldn't think like that. He had to have faith that Daniel was safe and sound. He also hoped that Daniel would get back to his mischievous old self very soon. He knew that it was about time he had the 'talk' with his son about what he'd done on this planet, but Jack hadn't the heart to punish him for it yet since he still suffered from the consequences for it from fate or whoever was punishing Daniel the hard way. Yes you're right I've spanked my son more than once after Daniel regressed, but I did at the moment Daniel had his temper tantrums and right after he'd misbehaved. At the moment I don't think Daniel can handle a punishment for something he'd done a while ago. His mind at the moment is more that of a toddler, than an adult, so he can't see days afterwards what he's done wrong and understand why he's being punished. So if he misbehaves he has to be punished right here and now and not wait till the next day. So punishing Daniel for something he'd done over weeks ago wouldn't be the best idea not until Daniel can see past today, but when the day comes I promise you that Daniel and I are going to have that 'talk', but not before then. Though first of all I need to get away from this damn planet! Oops sorry for my language, I attend to do that a lot when I'm at a boring place and worried about Daniel's safety. I'll try to remember my language at your presence, I'm very happy that my own dad isn't here to hear me or I'll for sure get an ugly taste in my mouth after my dad has punished me, wonder if I ever will punish my son like that? Well Daniel attends to use languages like that too, but he thinks he's smarter than me and curse in all the foreign languages he knows not knowing that I know some of them too. So I probably will, father like son I guess. Yeah I know how is it fair that I can use bad languages and not my son without being punished? That's only because I don't live close to my dad or I wouldn't be either he would for sure try to stop me no matter what, yes my dad also think you're never too old to be spanked, why do you think it's a long time since I've visit my parents? Please don't mention this to my son I don't want him to avoid me like a plague to avoid being punished. Well maybe I should face the consequences I did a long time ago and let my dad have the 'talk' with me as he'd promised me that he would the next time we met, that has to wait though. Well nice talking to ya, I need to go back to work and find a way to get back home to my new found son.

oOo

Daniel looked around and was surprised that he suddenly was in Egypt; the last thing he remembered was being in the infirmary. When he studied his surrounding he noticed that it looked like the camp he was with his parents three months before they went to New York. He wondered if it all had been a dream. That he'd only dreamt about losing his parents and being an adult and the Stargate and Jack. He then looked down at his body, instead of a hospital scrub he now wore what he use to wear when he was a child living in Egypt, he got disappointed he wasn't eight, he was really an adult. He wondered what was happening. He felt his backside with his right hand and to his relief it wasn't padded so that meant he didn't wear a diaper. But what was going on? He could hear commotions in a distance; _"He is flat lining!" "Get me the defibrillator STAT!" "We're losing him!"_

He wondered what was going on, but the couple that was standing a few feet away from him was more interesting. Daniel smiled brightly when he recognized his parents. "Mama, Baba!" He ran to them and wrapped his arms around them both in a deep embrace.

"Mama, Baba! I've missed you so much!"

"We missed you to son. We're so sorry we had to leave you."

"We're together now. That's what matters."

oOo

Jack and the rest of his team couldn't believe their eyes when they suddenly noticed life on the planet and two humans at that well at least they looked human from the distance. To be prepared if they should be hostile they drew up their weapons ready for a battle. The two was a little bigger than Teal'c and their eyes were shimmering like diamonds; they didn't glow like Goa'uld's eyes so Jack wasn't afraid that they were.

"We are the Furlings, we come in peace gate traveler, though we don't know how you were able to gate through here. We don't carry any weapons, since we do not believe in them."

Jack looked thoughtful at the Furlings. "I can't see any furs on you."

The leader of the two, at least he looked like a leader to Jack, smiled and said, "We just call ourselves Furlings because our planet is called Fur; we have nothing to do with furs that some animals wear."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes you can traveler."

"Why do we have trouble gate back home? And why does this planet seem dead boring with no life forms and yet you're here now. Where do you live here on this planet?

"You shouldn't have been able to gate to our world in the first place we had sealed the gate a long time ago when we decided to be on our own…"

"It's the second time we're on this planet."

The Furlings looked surprised at Jack. "Then it must be malfunctioning. We better send you back now and then we are going to repair it."

"No, please not yet! We need your help!"

The Furlings lifted an eyebrow. "Tell us what kind of help you need from us and we will tell if we are able to help."

Jack told them what had happened to Daniel.

The Furlings looked concerned at Jack. "We have to get you back to your son as fast as possible or your son will die!"

Jack looked shocked at them. "Why is that?"

"No time to tell you now. Are we allowed to come with you? Your son needs your presence and care or he will die, time is of the essence. If we are allowed to go with you we can tell you how to keep your new found son alive and save time."

The Furling 'leader' said while they hurried to fix the Stargate.

"I'll ask my commanding officer, if you don't carry any weapons, have no snake in ya and let you get checked out by our doctors there won't be any problems."

"We don't believe in weapons. Snake?...You mean Goa'uld do you not?"

"Yes Goa'ulds. So you have heard about them?"

"Yes we have. They are not our friends."

"Then there shouldn't be anything to be worried about. My commanding officer has a soft spot for my son as many other people have so I'm sure he'll agree if it means that you can save Daniel's life. Please hurry to fix the gate I don't want to lose another son."

"We're almost done. We are sorry to hear about your other son. It is very hard for our hearts to lose one of our off-springs. They are our pride and joy even though they can be a challenge."

"Tell me about it."

oOo

"Son, we're here to send you back to your new father. We don't want him to lose another son."

Daniel released his parents and then walked a few steps backwards and then looked down in shame.

"Y-you know what I did? I didn't mean to betray you, especially you Baba, honest! I had to relive your death over and over again over a month ago and since then I've been craving for…"

Clair put her right hand on Daniel's left arm and Mel on his other arm. "Son, you don't have to explain yourself. We know what you been through and we do understand. You chose the right man to become your father," both his parents said gently, but then Mel looked firmly into Daniel's eyes, "But we don't approve of you endangering your life like that young man!" And with that Mel gave his son five hard swats on his backside.

"OW, Dad! How were you able to do that so it hurts, since you're dead?" Daniel said while rubbing his sore butt with his right hand and pouted. He'd forgotten his father had a strong hand and every spanking he'd received in his childhood came back to him with full force.

"Well son I had some help from your guardian angel, for you keeping him so busy. You're his first charge that keeps him busy 24/7 and believe me he's been a guardian from the very beginning, so he'd had many charges before you even were born."

"Ohh…Tell him I'm sorry…I-I don't mean to get into trouble all the time…I-I…" Daniel said while blushing.

"We know. But we expect you to try harder. I'm sure though that your new father will make sure you're going to take better care of yourself and think about consequences before your actions! Remember no matter what happens we'll always be your parents. Now you have a mother and two fathers that loves you very much, never forget that."

"I won't. I love you mama, I love you baba. " Daniel croaked out with a voice tinged with emotion, he was not only getting the chance to see his parents again one last time, but also learning that even though they were no longer with him, physically with him at least, they were still there, watching out for him and keeping him safe along with a bunch of, what, guardian Angels they'd said. Now, wait till Jack heard about that one. Daniel pushed that thought aside; Jack would probably never believe him anyway.

Suddenly, he found himself in his parents' arms. "We love you too, sweetheart," his mother spoke softly in his ear, kissing his hair gently. "We love you now and for always, son. Don't forget that, boy." That was his father now, whispering on his other side while stroking the back of his head tenderly.

Daniel pressed his face against the two people he'd missed the most since that tragic day at the tender age of eight when they'd been ripped away from him. "Please, don't leave." He was crying quietly now.

He felt his parents arms tighten around him, and he responded in kind, tightening his hold around them as if his very own life depended on it, which in a way maybe it did. But not on this father from the past, the one he was now clinging onto for dear life, but his Earthly father. "Shhh.... baby, it's be okay, don't cry." His mama stroked his hair lovingly.

"B-but I don't want you to l-leave." By now, Daniel sobbed in earnest in his parents' arms.

"We will never truly leave you, son." His baba spoke, "we'll always be here for you, son. Even if you won't always see us."

Daniel pulled back slightly, but was still ensconced in between his mama and baba. "It's not the same."

"I know, sweetie." His mom cupped his face in her hands and spoke softly, "But we'll be together, again. You'll see."

"But not for a long, long time, yet." His father added, wiping the tears out of his cheeks.

"Promise?" He choked out.

"Promise." They both assured. "But first, you have to go back to your new family, to your new dad." His father went on, "he loves you, Danny."

"I love him too." Danny rasped in a voice thick with emotions.

Suddenly Daniel's father Mel looked firmly into his eyes. "Son before we send you back to your new father you and I need to have a 'talk'"

Daniel looked confused at his father. "But baba. We've already talked what is there more to talk about?"

"I mean me talking and you listen and only answer when I ask you, while you're over my knee, head facing down."

Daniel looked shocked into his father's eyes and gulped. "Please no Baba. You've already punished me!"

"You got only five swats and I know that it isn't enough for you to learn from it. That was only a warming up for the real punishment. Your new dad hasn't been able to punish you for risking your own life unnecessarily and he won't be able to till you can handle that punishment when you're back amongst the living. Since you can handle my punishment while you're here I'll do it. And I want you to promise me to tell your new father the whole truth when you know the time is right."

Daniel looked shocked at him once again. "Y-you know?"

"Yes I do. Well let's get this over with. Come on son."

TBC

Authors' note: We weren't to evil to you this time right? If we are we hope you'll bear with us when we tell you that we're planning on a sequel when this one is done and we have ideas for that sequel and we've started on part 9. Thank you all who has given us reviews even that we've been evil to ya. We're really trying hard to finish a new chapter as fast as we can so you don't have to wait too long for an update. Thanks again. What do you want to read in part 9? We'll try and fulfill your wish, but we can't promise you that we'll be able to though we'll do our best.


	9. Chapter 9

New Found Father and Son Part 9

**Spooky Spanking in this part so be warned!!**

A/N: Thank you all who gave us reviews we appreciate it very much. We're sorry that we confused you with the POV and characters in part 8, hope you can forgive us. Someone mentioned that we could need a beta, if anyone wants to beta our discipline stories then please contact us. We would appreciate it very much. If we find a beta then there'll be longer between updates. We don't mind getting constructive criticism as long it's not a flame. Sorry for the mistakes we make, English isn't our native language.

By the way part 9 is the longest part, in this story, so far. Sorry for the long wait, hope it'll be worth it. Enjoy!

Mel turned to Claire, "give us a moment, dear. There are some things Danny and I need to discuss in private now." He gave Daniel a pointed look, Daniel squirmed in place and lowered his head to avoid the penetrating stare.

"Of course, dear." Claire was just about to turn away when she saw his squirming boy standing right in front of her. Almost a full head taller than she was now, even slightly taller than his father too, but still squirmed under his father's tone. Her heart melted and a tender smile came over her face.

She walked over to him and gently caressed his cheek. "It'll be okay, sweetie. We love you, so much." With that, she stood on tip toes and pulled his head down so she could plant a soft, loving kiss on his forehead. Just as she'd always done when he was a small boy. She smiled brightly. "My, you've grown, baby."

Daniel smiled back, "I love you too mama." He whispered softly in a choked croak. Claire patted his cheek one more time before walking away and giving them the privacy they needed for their upcoming "talk"

Once his mom was gone and Daniel was left alone with his father, he started feeling a little self-conscious and the fidgeting starting over.

"Y-you don't have to do that, baba. I'm an adult now, I understand what I did wasn't right and I won't do anything like that again. I promise!" Daniel being Daniel, tried to talk his way out of his current mishap. But Mel knew his way around words just as well as his son knew this was exactly what Daniel needed at the moment. Even if he didn't want to see it now.

"Son, I know you're an adult and you probably think you're too old for getting swats by your old man. But you are our child, and that's never gonna change, no matter how old you get, you'll never be too old for us to worry about you and try to do what's best for you, guide you in your path as best we can and most importantly, keep you safe."

"I know that but--"

Mel held up an index finger, admonishing. "Don't interrupt, Danny."

Daniel blushed and ducked his head, mumbling, "sorry, baba."

"There will always be times when we'll have to do things we don't like and punishing you has always been one of them, that hasn't changed. But it has to be done, Danny."

"Why?" Daniel whined, "I told you I understand, there's no need for you to-- to... urrr... you know." Daniel finished with a pout.

"Now, whether you like it or not, your actions have consequences, son. You decide to take the risks, then I will decide the punishment." said Mel sternly.

"But I'm too old!" Daniel all but stomped his foot in frustration.

"As I said, Daniel." Oops, baba had called him Daniel, that couldn't be good, "You're never too old. And if I remember correctly, your new dad seemed to believe so as well." Mel gave his son a meaningful look and Daniel blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Y-you know about that?" Now he was completely flabbergasted and more than a little embarrassed.

Mel had a hard time keeping a straight face then. "Now, Danny, why are you so surprised? Don't tell me you've forgotten already, you could never keep anything from your old man before."

Daniel stood up straighter at that, a smug look coming over his face. "Oh, I happen to remember quite a few things I managed to keep from you." Daniel boasted.

Now it was Mel's time to look smug. "Only what I decided to over look, son."

Daniel looked shocked at that, and maybe even a bit horrified. Then, seeing his dad's expression quickly recovered and made a face.

Mel now couldn't help chuckling at his son's face, "what? Did you honestly believed anything could escape your baba here?"

Daniel frowned and rolled his eyes. "Guess not."

Mel laughed and shook his head at his son's reaction. "Come on, now, son. Let's get this over with."

Daniel sighed and followed his father, resigned to the fact he wouldn't be able to wheedle his way out of this one. When his mind was made up, no amount of talking or persuasion would deviate him from what he considered to be right.

His father walked over to a sturdy wooden stool off to one side of the campsite and seeing his father sit down, Daniel stopped dead in his tracks, giving him a shocked look.

Mel motioned for him to come closer, "come here, son."

Daniel stared at him in bewilderment, rooted to the spot and unable to take anymore steps forward. "Baba?"

His father sighed, "Daniel." He urged him again, his voice taking in a slightly firmer tone.

Daniel darted his gaze around the campsite nervously, "H-here?" He stammered out, his face flushing.

Mel smiled reassuringly, "don't worry, son. There's none here but us." He paused for a moment and amended. "Oh... And your mother. But she's in the tent, so don't worry." Mel smiled again.

Daniel sagged in relief but then blushed some more, the fact that his father knew exactly what he had been thinking was a little unsettling. To be completely honest, the whole situation in itself made him feel very disconcerting. It made him feel like such a kid. Just thinking that a moment from now he'd end face down over his father's knee like some naughty little kid made his face heat up with embarrassment.

His father's sharp voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Daniel!"

Daniel's head shot upward, all wide-eyed behind his glasses. "What?"

"Contrary to what you may believe, we don't have all eternity." His father shot him another stern look and pointed at a spot by his side.

Cringing, he realized he had yet to move, so summing up the courage he slowly trudged forward until he was standing right beside his baba. Head bent low and shoulders slumped, Daniel was the picture of misery. Not knowing any better, one would think he was taking his last steps to his execution.

Try as he might to keep the amusement from showing on his face, his lips curled slightly upwards. His son had always been a bit melodramatic when being punished, even when he'd been younger. He guessed some things never changed.

Mel gestured to his lap with his head, "Come here, boy."

Daniel glanced at his father from beneath his lashes, "baba... I--" He didn't get to finish the sentence when his father grabbed him firmly by the arm and pulled him over his awaiting lap. Too dazed to react, Daniel just lay there, as still as stone and not uttering a sound until he felt his dad lift the lower part of his robe high over his head. Daniel then snapped out of his stupor, "baba?"

Without warning, his father grabbed the waistband of his underwear, Daniel stiffened as realization of what his father had planned suddenly struck him like a ton of bricks. "Nooo... baba!" Daniel in a fit of frenzied panic reached behind his back with a clumsy hand and fumbled to grab the last thin, piece of garment still protecting his butt before his dad had a chance to pull it all the way down.

But before he could even reach said garment, his father swiftly seized his hand and held it down behind his back. Then in one quick, deft movement grasped the waistband of his son's underwear again and suddenly yanked them down, letting them drop at his ankles.

With his backside fully exposed, the Egyptian hot air lightly brushed his naked skin and he went as red as a beet root. But no swat was forthcoming, and that was very intriguing, confused, he tried to turn his head around but in that awkward position that was decidedly no easy feat.

"Tell me why you're being punished, Danny." His father's voice startled him.

"What? You know why? We've already talked about it." Daniel was confused

"Humor me, will you?"

Daniel huffed exasperated, "Can't we just get this over with first, this is not a very dignifying position you know."

Mel tightened his grip around his son's arm in warning. "Daniel."

Daniel sighed, he hadn't realized before how much like his father Jack was. Maybe that was why he always sought Jack for advice and approval. "Because I did something stupid and ended up with a crippled, useless body?"

He jumped startled by a loud, sharp sound followed by a hot, stinging sensation spreading on his bare backside. "OW!" He howled.

"You know that's not the reason. Now try again and you better think hard before answering." His father's stern voice was all Daniel needed to help him consider carefully what his next words would be.

"I... uhm... I put my life into danger unnecessarily." Daniel stumbled over his words.

"That's it. And you have to understand once and for all, that that's just NOT acceptable." And with that, a resounding, hard SMACK on his unprotected backside followed. Caught off guard and not expecting it to burn all that much, Daniel let out a loud gasp. And right behind that single, opening swat came a succession of equally as hard and stinging slaps on his tender flesh.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, with only the sound of his dad's strong hand making contact with his gradually reddening skin and the occasional whimpering protests from the young man held securely in his hold, his father finally spoke.

"I better not... SWAT.... get word... SWAT.... of you.... SWAT... pulling such a.... SWAT... stupid... SWAT.... stunt... SWAT.... again!" His father berated while the firm, smarting strokes continued to land with mind blowing force on his vulnerable and now, very sore rear-end. "Your life... SWAT... is very valuable... SWAT... and gambling with it.... SWAT… SWAT.... is just NOT ... SWAT...acceptable."

Daniel was now squirming, whimpering and wriggling in his father's hold, trying to avoid the heavy pummeling coming down on his naked butt, which was now bright red and smarting with pain. But no matter how much he pulled and bucked, he could not escape his father's strong arms, and the punishment continued.

"Oooww.... ahhh uhhh... baaaabaa... pleeaaase..." Daniel sobbed as the heavy whacks continued. "Puhh…. Pleeeaaase sssthoop!"

Heedless of his son's pleas, his father continued. "You… SWAT… will NOT… SWAT… put… SWAT… your life… SWAT…. In danger…. SWAT SWAT… again! Now say it!" Mel demanded strongly. Daniel was now a sobbing mess over his dad's lap, his pleading words no longer coherent as he cried for his dad to stop and didn't even hear his father's words.

Who'd've thought a simple spanking could get him so over the edge? But it wasn't just the spanking, which of course, hurt like hell. But the reason behind why his dad was doing this. Because he cared, because he loved him. And the fact that he'd disappointed him this way hurt just as bad as the actual spanking. Well, almost.

"Ooowww!" A succession of five even harder and swifter smacks to his now very tender sit spot snapped Daniel out of his thoughts, letting out a loud yelp and a strangled sob, his legs kicking. He couldn't remember his baba's hand hurting this bad, he must've really pissed him off this time.

"Say it, Danny!" His father demanded again. Problem was, Daniel had no idea what he was talking about. There was no way he'd admit that to his dad, though. Oh… no. That would only add fuel to the already smoldering fire, the fire blazing his butt, by the way. So Daniel just clamped his mouth shut, pressing his face against his dad's pant leg and muffling his sobs into low, stifled whimpers as he wracked his brain trying to figure out what his dad was talking about.

He hurriedly backtracked through the "conversation," the very one sided and painful "conversation," and tried to decipher what his dad was actually expecting him to say. He'd deciphered the mysteries of the gate, he certainly could work this one out without having to come out and say he'd really hadn't been paying attention, which Daniel thought wasn't actually his fault. _'How could anyone concentrate when someone's pelting on you're a… _"OOOoowwww…" Daniel's train of thought came to an abrupt halt._ 'Now that was considerably harder!'_

"Well? I'm waiting, mister."

'_Ouch! Baba sounded even madder now, if that were even possible. Maybe it'd be safer on his butt to just come clean and admit it.' _Tears streaming down his face, Daniel resigned himself to his fate. "Wh-what was the question again?" Daniel stammered in between sobs, wincing when he heard his dad's exasperated sigh in response.

"Weren't you listening to a word I was saying, Daniel." Daniel cringed under his dad's hold. _'There it was again, that Daniel thing. Baba was calling him Daniel, not Danny. That was never a good sign.' _"Well, you better start paying more attention." Mel continued to berate his upturned son, the smacks coming down even harder now, to Daniel's dismay. "Because I'm not stopping until you promise me NOT to ever pull a stunt like this ever again!" His dad was shouting now.

Understanding, Daniel nodded his head fervently. "I promise, baaaba! I promise! I promise!" Daniel repeated once and again in between wracking sobs. "Phhhuleeeezz…. No more, baaaaba!" Daniel tried pleading again.

Mel delivered ten firmer and faster swats before finally stopping and starting to gently rub Daniel's back now. Not realizing the punishment had at last ended, Daniel just lay there, as limp as a rag doll over his baba's knees, sobbing his heart out and in between each body-wracking sob, an almost unintelligible vow to never do something like that again. "Shhhh… Danny. It's over now, son." His dad soothed him while carefully adjusting his son's clothes and rubbing his back tenderly.

Still bawling heart-wrenchingly, Daniel felt himself being lifted into an upright position as his dad, mindful of his throbbing behind, carefully settled him to sit on his lap and pulled him into a tight embrace. That's when he realized the punishment had finally stopped and responded to his baba's actions by throwing himself into the older man's arms and burrowing his face in the crook of his neck as he'd longed to do for such a long time. "Baba… I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

"Shhhh… I know, son. It's okay, now. It's all over now, sandmonkey." Daniel's cries intensified, 'Sandmonkey… Gawd, he'd all but forgotten about the nickname.' Now the memories flooded into his head like a crazy torrent. He remembered baba being mad like a dog at him one day when he'd caught him climbing the pyramids, he was no more than three, but the memory was as clear as day. Ever since that little incident, his baba had dubbed him his little 'Sandmonkey.'

Filled with awe, Daniel's cries quietened a little as he marveled at another stunning similarity between his baba and his new found dad. They both seemed to think of him as some kind of weird monkey. Daniel's brow furrowed with a mixture of wonder and disgust. If anything, Daniel planned to find out why.

Daniel then felt his dad plant a long, loving kiss to the top of his head, holding his head firmly against his shoulder and start rocking him slowly back and forth in his arms. He sighed with content, a smile spreading across his face. But not now.

Now he'd just bask in his baba's presence, rejoice in his comforting touch and the feeling of safety his strong arms had always evoked. How much and for how long he'd wished this were possible, dreamed of this moment. The moment he'd feel this same arms holding him with such tender loving care again. Daniel closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around his father's waist, fresh tears starting anew down his cheeks. Only this time, they were tears of joy.

After he'd received a long moments of comfort by his baba as he'd always done after he'd punished him his mama came. She wrapped her arms around both her son and husband.

"AWW Sweetie. I hate to see you hurting but I hope you can see that your father had no other choice in punishing you the way he did. We love you too much to let you continue risking your life like that."

Daniel sniffed and then nodded. "I know. But I still don't like it though."

Both his parents laughed. "Of course you don't and we don't expect you too, only to think twice before your actions.

"Well at least I won't remember the spanking when I get back to Jack."

Daniel's father let Daniel stand up and then he firmly looked into his eyes. "That's where you're wrong son. You'll remember the feeling and when you can handle it you'll remember everything. There will also be signs of the spanking when you get back but they will quickly fade away."

Daniel looked shocked at his father. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not son."

Daniel started to pout at that knowledge.

Daniel mother hugged him. "Come on Danny. Please let's enjoy the last few moments we have together before you have to go back to your new father."

Daniel nodded and returned the hug and his father joined them in a group hug.

"Danny" He heard a faint, familiar voice calling him from afar. Daniel turned slowly towards the soft, warm sound.

"Jack?" He called back in an equally as muted voice.

His mama squeezed his arm gently to get his attention, "go back to him now, Danny. He needs you, and you need him."

Daniel nodded slowly, his eyes tearing up again. "Will I ever see you again?"

His parents smiled back at him, giving him one last warm hug before replying, "Maybe."

He hugged them back, holding onto them for a long while before finally letting go and turning back around towards the soft sound of Jack's warm voice calling for him in the bright, vastness beyond

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

New Found Father and son Part 10

By Kalmalinga

As/N: We're so, so sorry for the long wait and for this short chapter, but we promise you, you won't have to wait too long for part 11.

We want to thank Lisabell for offering to beta for us and that she beta'ed this part. You are a pal. We also want to thank our readers who'd given us reviews for this story.

It felt like an eternity to Jack before the Furlings were finally able to repair the gate and for them to arrive at the SGC. As if the long wait wasn't bad enough, Hammond demanded for all of them, including Jack, to have their check-ups before they went to Daniel. To Jack's relief the Furlings were allowed to follow him to the infirmary, with an Airmen as a precaution. On the way the leader of the Furlings was able to explain to Jack what was wrong with Daniel and how to help him.

"Your new son has to be very close to you. He needs you to take care of him and his needs. You have to make sure he eats and sleeps. You need to help him with things he cannot do by himself as you would an infant; which he kind of is. You see, the wishing veil is malfunctioning. Your son should have been turned into a child. Something like that happened to our own people. We found out that they have to be near their new fathers. Sadly a lot of them died before we figured that out. We tried to destroy it but we were not able to, so we put out a warning sign outside the cave. Unfortunately your new son must not have seen it," the leader said on their way to the infirmary.

"You mean I can never leave his side? I have to be near him all the time?" Jack asked, worried for Daniel's future.

"No not forever," the leader of the Furlings explained. "For twelve seasons you will need to be near him. Especially the first three seasons he has to be very close to you. Gradually, after the first three seasons, he can be apart from you longer. On our world a child becomes a full adult after twelve seasons."

"Good that it isn't forever. I guess we can manage twelve seasons." Jack stated with obvious relief.

"We first need to find out how long twelve seasons are on their planet, Sir. Their seasons may be longer," Carter said.

The hope that had shown on Jack's face faded and the worried look was back. "Yeah, you're right Carter, but first we need to get the check-ups done as fast as possible so I can save Daniel before it's too late."

With that they all hurried to the infirmary.

Jack was happy when they were finally finished so he could go to his son. He was smiling as he entered the room but he went pale when he saw Janet with the defibrillator trying to get Daniel's heart to start beating again. He went even paler when he heard Janet say the time of death.

Jack hurried to the bed and pushed Janet away and got his boy in his arms. "Daniel… Danny. Please son, come back to me. I love you. I can't lose you. Not now that we're finally true father and son. Danny, please…" Jack said while hugging Daniel for dear life, tears running freely down his cheeks.

Janet laid a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "Sorry Colonel… Jack. Daniel is gone."

"No! He cannot be dead!" Jack cried out. "Daniel, please. Come back to me."

"Jack. He's gone. He won't come back. There isn't any more we can do or that Daniel can do. I'm really sorry."

"No! Daniel has died before and came back to us and I'll be damned if he doesn't this time too!"

Janet shook her head sadly and then gave a sign to Teal'c. Teal'c walked over to Jack and softly grasped Jack's arm. "O'Neill. I am saddened that we did not get to DanielJackson in time. But we have to accept that he is gone. I am sorry. We need to go and let our friend rest in peace," Teal'c said while trying to get Jack to follow him. Jack pushed Teal'c's hand away. "No! I can't accept that. He has to come back to us… to me. He just has too!"

Jack's was crying openly but he bent forward when a sob threatened to escape. As he leaned over his son one of Jack's tears landed on Daniel's chest just above his heart.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

New Found Father and son Part 11

As/N: Thank you Wandamarie and Boycrazy for your reviews of part 10. And thank you to those who put our stories on their favorite story and story list.

Thank you Lisabell for the beta.

Warning: Regression, adult in diapers so basically warnings for infantilism.

Jack's tear that had landed on Daniel's chest just above his heart disappeared. It went through Daniel's skin and down to his heart and in a matter of seconds Daniel's heart gradually started to come to life. Like a wave, every cell of Daniel's body started to come to life too.

"J'ack… Da'dy…"

Jack was afraid he heard wrong, but he so hope he really did hear it right. He looked down at his boy. He smiled brightly when he noticed the beautiful blue eyes of his son that had come back to life. He cradled Daniel like he would an infant. He looked up to whoever had given him and his son a second chance; he closed his eyes and then said, "Thank you."

Jack wasn't able to hold Daniel like that for long since Janet took over control. She pushed him away, so that she could examine Daniel. Janet ordered them all to leave the infirmary so that she was able to help her patient. The furling leader stopped her. "That will be unwise to send O'Neill out. He has to be with his son. It is only because of him the boy came back to life. We need to be here too so we can give O'Neill instructions how to help his son. O'Neill is the only medicine he needs."

Janet studied the Furling leader for awhile and thought about it. She finally nodded. "Okay, but first I need to hook Daniel back up on an IV and heart and blood pressure monitors. "Yes, I know you said that Colonel O'Neill is the medicine Daniel needs, but still I want to make sure that Daniel get's enough liquid and that he's stabilized." Janet stated with authority. "As soon as he's hooked back up Colonel O'Neill can be at Daniel's bedside." With that said Janet went to do what she did best and that was to make sure that Daniel was well monitored and taken care of. And sure enough as soon as Janet was finished Jack was back at his son's bedside.

When the Furlings leader was sure that Daniel was okay and that Jack was at his side the leader said, "As I said. Your son should have been turned completely into a child, but as the wishing cave is malfunctioning. He's both an adult and a child, but mostly a child even though he does not look like one. Yes, I know it sounds very unreal and unthinkable. So even though he looks like completely like an adult he is not. So you have to treat him like you would a child when he behaves like one. You, O'Neill, have to be the main caregiver. Other people can only take care of him for a very short time. You will also have to be very close to him. I will make a list of things that you shall look out for. We will make sure that you can contact us anytime you need us in case you have question about your son's state. There is one more important thing. Furlings children need a balance of comfort and discipline. If they get to much comfort and little discipline and the other way around they will get very sick. Since your son was infected with Furlings technology your son will need that kind of balance too."

"Thank you fur… uhm with all the excitement I never asked your name."

"My name is Torbin." The leader of the Furlings said with a small nod.

"Thank you Torbin. Don't worry, Daniel won't lack of either comfort or discipline." Jack said, certain he could take care of these needs.

"Good. I can see he is in good hands. General Hammond asked us to meet him in his office. I will let you have some private time with your son. Take care," with that Torbin left the infirmary along with his companion and two Airmen.

oOo

Daniel was exhausted; he could barely keep his eyes open. Jack gently lifted him up and cradled him back in his arms like Daniel was really physically an infant. Daniel was also having a hard time holding his own head and Jack had to support it. Daniel slowly put his right thumb in his mouth and snuggled close to his daddy. He let out a contentment sigh and drifted off to sleep.

Jack thought it was weird holding Daniel like an infant. He had to remember that even though Daniel didn't look like it, he was one. He couldn't believe that all this was real and not some strange dream. Now seeing Daniel sucking his thumb made it more real.

Jack was enjoying watching his son sleep until he could smell that Daniel needed to be changed. He hoped he could lay Daniel back down on his bed and change him without waking him up.

Daniel must have been very exhausted by his recent ordeal. He didn't wake up when Jack laid him back on the bed and started to undress him. Some nurses had given Jack some clean scrubs, a diaper and some toiletries.

Jack gently washed Daniel's upper body and put a top scrub on him; then he gently untapped the diaper and cleaned Daniel's groin and then his backside. Jack was shocked when his noticed that Daniel had some red handprint marks on his backside, that didn't look like a diaper rash but rather like he'd just been spanked.

"Dr. Fraiser!" Jack yelled forgetting all about being careful not to wake Daniel.

Dr. Fraiser hurried to Jack. "What's wrong Colonel?"

"Who the hell has spanked my son, without my permission?!" Jack asked angrily.

Dr. Fraiser looked confused at him. Jack then showed her the evidence that someone recently had spanked Daniel.

Dr. Fraiser examined Daniel's backside, it was hard on her to act professional. "I honestly don't know how Daniel got those marks or who caused them, Sir."

"You better find out. If I get hold of that person, he'll wish he'd never been born." Jack was beyond mad; no one here had the right to raise a hand to his son.

Dr. Fraiser raised her eyebrows when she noticed the marks suddenly started to disappear. "Colonel, look!"

Jack looked back at Daniel's backside and he was surprised when the marks suddenly faded away like they'd never been on Daniel's backside. "This day is getting weirder and weirder." Jack said with a small shake of his head.

"Are you sure you didn't make those marks when you held Daniel… Sir?" Janet asked quietly.

Jack looked annoyed at her. "Of course I'm sure. I didn't give him those marks. Even though they are gone I want the security team look through the surveillance cameras and find out who spanked my son."

"Aren't you overreacting here? Since the marks disappeared so suddenly. There must be some other explanation for those marks." Janet tried to reason.

"Maybe, but I want to rule it out so I need security to look it through." Jack said while continuing diapering Daniel.

"Let me know when Daniel wakes up, he needs nourishment and I want to observe his behavior while eating."

"Sure thing, Doc," Jack said, never looking up from his task.

oOo

Daniel woke up crying. Jack tried to get him to tell him what was wrong, but Daniel just kept crying. 'Think, think what did you do when Charlie was an infant and was crying?' Jack thought. Jack then remembered. He checked Daniel's diaper and it was dry, so that couldn't be the reason for Daniel's distress. Jack then held him close and rocked him while singing a lullaby but Daniel kept crying. Suddenly Jack could hear Daniel's stomach rumbling. Of course the boy was hungry. Jack called Dr. Fraiser.

Dr. Fraiser asked a nurse to get some food for Daniel.

Jack tried to feed Daniel the food but Daniel almost choked on it and it looked like he didn't know how to eat the food. Jack then tried to give Daniel some milk from the sippy cup but it seemed Daniel had lost the ability to drink from a sippy cup too.

"Doc, what's wrong with Daniel? Why can't he eat or drink like that anymore. Why has he regressed even further?"

Dr. Fraiser looked sadly from Daniel, while he started to cry again, then to Jack and back. "I'm sorry I honestly don't know. He may have suffered from brain damaged after he was declared dead. I need to do some tests before I know more. But he needs to eat." Dr. Fraiser then whispered something into the nurse's ear and she nodded and left.

Jack looked confused at the nurse and then at Dr. Fraiser when he noticed the baby bottle the nurse had in her hand.

"It's for Daniel. He needs to eat. Since he is partially an infant and can't eat adult food he'll have to eat some baby formula until he relearns how to eat like an adult."

With that Daniel cried even louder.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

New Found Father and son Part 12

By Kalmalinga

As/N: Thank you Lisabell for betaing for us. Thank you all who have reviewed and sorry for the long wait, part 13 is in the works.

Jack turned worried eyes to his crying 'son' whose sobs had turned hysterical at the sight of the bottle. "I don't think he likes the idea, doc."

"Well, as far as I can see, sir, it's the only way. We can either do this or a feeding tube, Colonel." She added, gesturing at the bottle in her hand.

At her words, Daniel's cries turned to wails and he started kicking his legs wildly. Jack quickly ran to his side, holding his upper body in a protective hug, pressing Daniel's face to his chest while making sure to block his ears in between his palm and chest. "Will you watch it! Can't you see you're scaring the kid here, doc?"

Janet sighed, looking both frustrated and guilty. "I'm sorry, Colonel." She whispered back, "but I truly think this is the only way. At least until Daniel has regained his ability to eat adult food. And besides you heard Torbin say that Daniel is more of a baby even though he looks like an adult."

Jack frowned, unsure. Still holding Daniel tight, rocking him gently in his arms in a vain attempt to calm him down somewhat.

"We can't let him starve, sir." Janet added in an even softer whisper.

Jack stared up at her soft brown eyes, weighing their options and he knew she was right. Daniel needed food and whether he liked it or not that baby bottle was the best option right now; his only option. Jack needed to be strong for him and do what was best for him because Daniel, for all intents and purposes, was a baby now; exactly what Dr. Fraiser just had pointed out.

Jack looked down at his crying bundle with the tenderness of a loving father. "It's okay, Danny. I'm here boy." He silently reached out for the bottle which Janet passed over with a small smile and a wordless 'good luck' before quietly stepping out of the way.

Jack raised the nipple to Daniel's mouth, but he stubbornly turned his head away and kicking his legs in protest. Jack jiggled him gently; cradling him in a warm embrace and making shushing noises in hopes of reassure him. "Shhh... it's okay, Danny. It's just you and me, boy; no one else."

Daniel whimpered softly as if unable to voice his thoughts any other way, his face going bright red as he eyed the proffered bottle in Jack's hand. Jack noticed this, and smiled reassuringly down at his best friend turned baby son. "Hey, don't go getting all shy with me now, Spacemonkey. I've seen you at your worst before, remember? And so have you, for that matter. This is no different to all those other times." Daniel just stared at him, looking somewhat unconvinced. "C'mon, just a tiny sip." He urged with a smile, "for your old man, here."

Daniel's eyes widened like big, shiny orbs at that. Jack smiled warmly, squeezing him tighter to his chest and bringing the bottle nipple to his lips once again. This time, Daniel responded, opening his mouth a tiny crack tentatively, allowing Jack to feed him.

Jack's smile widened to a broad, bright beam while Daniel slowly started to suckle the content of the bottle. He must have been really hungry since he started to suck greedily without any problems.

Jack smiled proudly at him, "Good boy. I promise as soon as you can eat solid food without a problem you can get rid of the bottle."

oOo

Dr. Fraiser was worried about Daniel, she didn't tell the Colonel about her worries because she didn't want to upset him unnecessarily. She decided to go to the General's office while hoping that the Furlings were still there.

She was relieved when she found the Furlings in his office as she had hoped. General Hammond looked worriedly at her, "Is the boy alright?" She smiled weakly, "As alright as he can be at the moment, Sir. He's out of danger, but there are some complications and that is what I want to talk to the Furlings about." The General lifted his eyebrows in worry, "What kind of complications?"

The Furlings looked worriedly to at her and Torbin said, "I hope we'll be able to help the new found father and son."

"The thing is when he first had a breakdown, Daniel was able to do things by himself when he woke up. The second time he had problems with eating and take care of his needs, but at least he was able to talk, eat mashed potatoes and drink out of a sippy cup. But now he's acting more like a baby, he cries instead of talking to let the Colonel know about his distress, he can't drink from a sippy cup or eat solid food anymore."

"How is he going to eat then?" The General asked worriedly. She smiled sadly at him, "The Colonel is feeding him baby formula with a baby bottle." The General looked bewildered at her, "Since he's not in the size of a baby, will that be enough nurturance for him? Won't he starve?" She shook her head, "No the nurse put some extra proteins in it so it will be enough for him, but he'll need the bottle every two to three hours."

The General nodded sadly since he had a feeling that Daniel wouldn't be happy about, if he still got some awareness left. "How does the boy react to the bottle?"

"Not good, Sir. And the Colonel wasn't happy to force Daniel, but he could see reasoning as to why. It was either that or a feeding tube which would only cause more stress for Daniel than a bottle would."

The General nodded in agreement he'd tried that once and it wasn't fun at all to get the feeding tube down your throat. "So what are you worried about, Doctor?"

"I'm worried because every time Daniel was near death or was dead, he seems to have gotten worse every time he woke back up. So I'm worried about Daniel's mental health." She turned her attention from the General to Torbin, "Will it be permanent?"

"I am sorry, I forgot to mention that you would have to expect relapses every time the boy has been separated for so long from his father. He will get better in due time, though you have to make sure that he will not be separated again for so long, especially for a season. The more relapses the longer it will take for the boy to become a man again."

"How long is your season in our standard?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"Major Carter calculated that it is about three of your months."

Her eyes widened. "And you told us that he will be a child for twelve seasons, right?"

"That is correct." Torbin answered with a small nod.

"So he'll be a man child for three years, but because of his relapses it will be more." Dr. Fraiser wrinkled her brow as she continued, "How many seasons more?"

Torbin shook sadly his head, "Yes and sorry, I do not know. It is different from child to child." Torbin then turned his attention to General Hammond. "Sorry we cannot do more for you at the moment, but as we talked about a few moments ago we may come in an agreement to become allies. I will contact the Nox, Tolens, Tok'ra and the Asgard to reconnect with them again."

The General smiled pleasantly, "That is good news. If it is okay to you I will send our negotiation team to your planet." Torbin nodded, "They are most welcome. I am sure we will come to an agreement. We will need to go back to our plane now and talk with our people. Contact us at any time when the new found father and son needs our help. I just wished we could have done more for them."

oOo

As the Furlings had gated back to their planet, Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond went back to the General's office. "So Dr. Fraiser what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About Colonel O'Neill and Daniel, Sir. As soon as Daniel is well enough to be released from the infirmary, he will still need 24/7 care…" The General nodded, "Would it be wise to send Daniel to a care facility? As I recall the Furlings told us that The Colonel has to be the main caretaker."

"You're right, Sir, so Daniel would probably not survive being in an institution and I'm sure even if he was Colonel O'Neill wouldn't agree to it. The thing is I want you to put Colonel O'Neill on maternity leave." General Hammond looked confused at her, "Maternity leave?"

"Yes, Sir. As the Furlings said Daniel is mostly a baby even though he looks like an adult. I think it would be the best solution for Colonel O'Neill to have the time to take care of his son's needs. It wouldn't be in Daniel's best interest to stay on the mountain. He needs fresh air and his father's full attention. The Colonel wouldn't be able to care for him if he has to work on the base or off-world and in Daniel's condition it would be too dangerous for him to go off-world with his father." General Hammond nodded, "You're right. It is the best solution. I'll inform the Colonel that he will be on maternity leave until Daniel is 'old enough' to go to a 'daycare'."

"Thank you, General. Speaking of 'daycare,' Sir, I've wanted to ask you for some time now to open a daycare facility for adult's with special needs. We have some staff members here that have a family member they want to take care of with special needs, but because there isn't a day facility nearby they aren't able to. I thought if we would be able to start one here at the mountain, then Daniel can go there as soon as he can be away from his father longer. Jack will then have his son close by."

The General thought about and then nodded, "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you, General. Well, Sir if it is alright with you I'll go check on my patient to see if his father was able to feed him or if I have to set up a feeding tube."

"That will be all, Doctor. I hope he was able to. Tell the Colonel that I'll come visit them as soon as I can."

"Yes, Sir," Dr. Fraiser replied as she left the room.

oOo

When Dr. Fraiser went back to the infirmary she saw Daniel still in his father's arms though Jack was reading a story to Daniel this time. She looked questioningly at Jack; he nodded and pointed with his head at the empty bottle that was standing on the night table. She smiled satisfied at him and then went to her office.

TBC


End file.
